


Just For You, MK

by EpicStoriesFanfic (LovelyMiraculous)



Category: Epic (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, love you guys, please leave kudos, thank you, 🤣
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyMiraculous/pseuds/EpicStoriesFanfic
Summary: Mary Katherine transfers between the Leafman World and the Human World using a magical potion. MK and Nod have fallen in love. But one day, Nod becomes big, MK's size.
Relationships: MK/Nod (Epic), MK/Ronin (Epic), Nod/Ronin (Epic)
Kudos: 8





	1. Queen Mary Katherine of the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own epic. And there will be a warning if the chapter has lemon.

**Chapter 1 - Mary Katherine, Queen of the Forest.**

  
"I present to you...Mary Katherine of the forest!" the loud troll yelled. 

"Or you could just call me MK?" she grumbled. She didn't like being crowned by a dang TROLL. Nod could do it! Or Ronin? Why a troll? UGHHHHHH! she thought.

Just then, Nod and Ronin flew in on their birds. Of course, Nod's bird was still the same old fleabag. But she appreciated that he found a bird he found special, like Tara did for the pod.

"Nod!" she shouted to him.

"MK!" he yelled and flew faster toward her. 

"You are to call her the queen," Ronin said.

"Noooooooo! He had called me MK, he calls me MK and will call me MK. And I kinda feel uncomfortable if you call me "queen"."

Nod winked at her. "Yay!" 

Ronin kneeled down and motioned for Nod to do the same. Nod looked at MK, smiled, and whispered, "I'm really glad you're the one who is queen. I don't mind kneeling to you" before kneeling.

She giggled and said, "No need! Kneeling's not necessary. Please get up!"

Nod absolutely loved the sound of her giggling. It was a sound he could listen to the whole day. It helped him relax. "Wow, things are going perfectly! No kneeling, no calling queen, and I get to see my favorite person every day!"

Ronin rolled his eyes at Nod's behavior. He wondered when the boy would learn. Nod had great potential. He just needed to reach within and pull it out.

"Ok, um I gotta go do something. Be right back!" MK told them, "and Ronin, please don't follow me. You wouldn't like to see this."

"I can handle anything, My lady," he said, "anything."

"Yeah well, you can't handle this," she said before whispering something into his ear. At once, Ronin's face flushed and he looked away in embarrassment. 

MK ran off to someplace and Nod began his ultimate convincing. "Well? What did she say?" he was curious since Ronin looked really embarrassed. 

"Nothing..." he mumbled, "she said not to tell."

He grumbled some gibberish. "SO hard to convince these days!"

"Anyway, let's go make the throne for her to sit on." Ronin pulled out his sword and got to cutting grass and leaves and flowers(ofc not the flowers which talk). So did Nod. When they were finished, the throne looked fit for a queen. 

It had lots of yellow flowers for comfortable seating. It was made of wood and covered with leaves and grass. It was tall and the back was covered with pink flowers. Nod and Ronin had outdone themselves.

They heard her before they saw her. "I'm back!"

  
(look at MK and pretend Nod isn't there. I do not own this. Credit goes to whoever made this beautiful piece of art)

Nod gasped. Her usual ponytail was not there. In its place, her hair was let loose with a white dahlia as a pin. Her hairstyle was marvelous(look in pic). Nod liked the reddish-brownish color of her hair. Her shining green eyes shone even more in the sunlight. Her gorgeous lips which he had once laid his lips on were painted a magnificent red. Her skin was pale tan, a beautiful color for a queen. The chest plate was in the shape of a heart, beautifully carved. Her waist was small and perky. The bottom of the dress was inspired by Tara's dress. Leaves put in order and petals coming out from below, making a train. Her usual shoes were replaced by green whatever those are(sorry I forgot the name 😅. Look in the picture for a visual). 

She looked absolutely stunning. Nod's jaw dropped to the ground. "M-M-MK?!"

"What? I was gonna-"

"No no! You're beautiful just the way you are."

MK laughed and booped(OMG WHY IS THIS SO FUNNNYYYYY) his nose. "Silly Leafman."

Nod was tempted to pull her into his arms but he couldn't since Ronin was there.

"What did you whisper to Ronin?" he asked. 

"I said, 'You wouldn't wanna see a girl change though'."

He clutched his stomach and laughed his head off(NOT LITERALLY). "Really Ronin? Your overprotectiveness leads to this! HAHHAHAHHAHHAHHHA!" he huffed.

"Whatever. Let's just get on with the crowning and sitting," he glumly said.

"Ronin, I know you're still upset about Queen Tara, but you have to go through the stages of grief. My mom passed away but I don't mourn and huff at everyone. I just move on. I know how hard it is to lose a loved one. But you shouldn't waste your life being sad. Is that what Queen Tara would've wanted you to do?" MK consoled him.

Ronin respected MK a LOT. She still called Tara 'Queen Tara' even though she was the queen. She was a good friend to Nod. But Nod seemed to think more than just a friend(I HATE THESE WORDS! IF YOU'VE WATCHED MIRACULOUS, YOU WOULD KNOW. UGHHHH jUsT a fRiEnD hUh?). He seemed to love her. 

"HDENDOWEIMALLJFJRRFEIOFIR! GUYS! YOU GUYS! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" MK's voice thundered through the room.

"Uh oh. What did we do? Did someone destroy the throne? Did I?" Nod panicked.

"Let's go see," Ronin answered and walked into the throne room(kinda). 

MK was sitting on the throne with her hand over her mouth. "This is amazing! Did you hurt yourself while getting the materials?"

"No...OWW! Ow!" Nod hopped over to a rock and sat down, examining his leg. 

She rushed over and sat next to him and gasped. "Oh my gosh! That's a huge bruise! I'm could fix it if you'd let me, Nod."

"Alright, you can." No sooner than he had said that, MK was rubbing her hands all over his leg. He tried frantically to control his hormones. He tried even more frantically not to moan. 

"There, it's softened. Now all I need to do is wrap some leaves around..." she mumbled to herself as she healed him in a matter of minutes. 

"WOW MK! I feel so much better!" Nod exclaimed, admiring his completely healed leg.

"I do spend time alone so I usually have more time to learn and do this stuff."

"You won't be alone from now," Nod winked.

She chuckled, "I know I won't with you here!"

Ronin cleared his throat. He had felt uncomfortable so he was going to quickly post-crown her queen and run away so the two could be alone.

"Oh! Ronin, sorry. Let's get to queening," MK said.

_After the queening............_

MK went to her room(kinda) and found that it was nicely done for her. She trudged over to her leaf and sat down. Suddenly someone jumped down from the trees into her area. 

"Ah!" she exclaimed and slapped the figure. 

It let out a yelp as it fell. She looked closely and saw that it was Nod! "NOD?!"

"Owwww..."

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok." 

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't a handsome leafman come to see his favorite person?"

She giggled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, Nod. He can," she said.

He was blushing like crazy but then something took over him and he pulled her into his arms. 

MK was surprised but she welcomed the embrace. 

"Um, Nod. Can you ask Ronin to make me big again so I can return to Dad?" she asked. There was a potion that Ronin had to make MK big and small.

"Sure!"

_After convincing Ronin...._

"ALRIGHT! FINE!" Ronin grunted in frustration.

"Thanks, Ronin!" MK tittered.

MK becomes big but suddenly something happens. 

Nod is carried up into the air with her! "MK!!!!!! WHAT IS HAPPENING?"

"Y-you're becoming my size!"

**OMG big cliffhanger! If I get 1 kudos I'll continue! Thanks for your support!**


	2. The Human World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nod becomes big and explores the human world with MK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all! I really appreciate getting 8 hits so thanks! So here is my second chapter. Read the chapter summary if you want any info or spoilers. There is no lemon, I'm sorry, you perverts(no offense).

**Chapter 2 - The Human World**

Recap:

_"What's happening?!" Nod yelled._

_"Y-you're becoming my size!"_

**Present Tense:**

"WHAT?!" Nod screamed, "that can't be! I'm a Leafman!"

Ronin had gathered guards that were trying to pull him down but the whisk of the wind was too strong. Suddenly, everything stopped.

"Whew-WHOA!"

Nod had become a stomper, almost crushing Ronin. "RONIN! I'M HUGE! WHOA! HOW THE HECK DO YOU WALK, MK?!"

"Just put one foot in front of another," she caught Nod before he fell and hit his head. "Ronin, I promise I'll bring him back but right now, he is my size. So I'm going to take him to my house and take care of him until he becomes small again. Until then, Marigold Girl is in charge."

"Fine." Ronin took his guards and led them to Moonhaven where Marigold Girl was squealing. 

"Ok Nod, one foot in front of the other." Nod and MK stumbled to her house, where Ozzy was waiting for her. 

"No kisses, Ozzy!" MK laughed as he didn't pay attention to her and focused his full attention on Nod, who had his eyes wide open, scared.

"He's still scary mini-size!" he yelled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" MK laughed her head off.

"Hmph! Take me inside, lady!"

"Ok, jeez."

But they were faced with another obstacle when they entered the living room, Professor Bomba.

"IS THIS MAN HERE TO KIDNAP YOU?!" he shouted.

"NOOOOO! He's my...um...friend. Remember those little people you researched about? And the person I talk to? That's him, Nod," she reassured her worried dad.

"Oh! Then welcome, Nod! Do you want to eat? Ya hungry?"

"Um, yes? I don't kn-" Nod was cut off by MK shutting his mouth.

"Why'd you do that?" Nod pushed her hand off his mouth.

MK rolled her eyes. "The food's the best and you don't wanna do anything to ruin his serving mood."

"Oh, ok! Though, I might be a vegetarian."

"Of course you are! I asked Dad to only serve you veggie food."

"Thanks."

"Mm-hm!" she nodded at him. 

"Whoa!" he walked into the dining room and saw a huge feast waiting for him. (Sorry if my writing sounds rushed)

"COOL!" he exclaimed as he sat down on the chair.

"Nod, please tell me you know what a chair is," MK said, exasperated at his unfamiliarity.

"No, I don't. What is a chair?"

"NOD! SERIOUSLY!"

"Just messing with you, MK."

"Stop "messing with me" and eat!" she reprimanded.

"Ok ok ok!"

Nod relished the taste of the sweet salad and delicious pizza. "MMMM! What is this cheese bread thingy that tasted sooo good?"

"It's called pizza," MK's dad told him.

"Nice but where do you get the names?"

"You know, if you used your questioning skills in something useful, you could actually get a job!" 

"I'm a Leafman, that's my job, MK!"

"I'm just sayin'!" MK took him by the hand to her room.

"Do you like my room?" she asked when they entered the room.

Nod collapsed on the mattress, tired. "It's so pink, though."

"Of course it is! Whatcha think? I set this room up when I was 6!"

"Oh! Sorry!"

"Silly Leafman." MK laughed.

"Ya think so?" Nod asked.

"Yes. I don't think all Leafmen are as funny as you!" she tittered.

He laughed along with her as he felt relaxed, somehow. Who would feel relaxed after becoming big and eating strange food and going into strange rooms? he thought.

"MK, do you think you like me?" he blurted out.

"What?!" MK had a surprised expression on her face.

"No! It's fine if you don't-I really don't care." She could see the sad expression on his face.

"Nod, I-I-I don't know h-how t-to say th-this to y-you."

"What? Say what?" A glint of hope gleamed in his eyes.

"I love you," she sighed, "I loved you since the time you took me on the deer ride."

Nod gasped, almost falling off the bed. He smiled, "I love you too, Mary Katherine."

He really didn't know what came over him, but he moved quickly, pinning MK's hands to the wall. His hands trailed over hers and clasped her hands.

"N-Nod?!" MK was shocked at his sudden movements. But she relaxed at seeing the serene smile plastered over his face.

"I love you" was the only warning she got before he laid his lips on hers. He kissed her with every ounce of love he could muster. MK's eyes fluttered closed before kissing him back. Her hands were still pinned to the wall by Nod's hands. Their lips moved in perfect sync, MK moving one way, Nod moving the other. Nod's tongue glided along her lips, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth to give him access to her tongue. He searched for her tongue and entwined it with his. He played with it, his hormones going haywire.

Nod's POV:

I felt so good as she put her tongue in my mouth and played with it just like I had. My hormones were going wild with every movement MK was making. Our tongues intertwined, leaving me feeling soooooooo good. She was teasing me, and I loved it.

MK's POV:

"Mmmm," I said and put my tongue in his mouth. I could feel him getting hard, being chest to chest. "Hard?" I whispered.

"No," he whispered back, but that was obviously a lie.

I rolled my tongue across his. "I can feel it, Nod."

He blushed which made me laugh into his mouth.

Third-person POV:

Suddenly, Professor Bomba opened the door and peeked in slowly. He was sure not to disturb just in case they were sleeping. But what he saw was impossible to leave his mind. 

MK and Nod were making out and he could see the tongues. His daughter's and Nod's hands were clasped, pinned to the wall by Nod. MK was moaning, living every moment of it. Her dad banged the door closed, gasping.

Both Nod and MK were alerted by this noise. "What was that?" Nod asked.

"I don't know, but it ruined my mood!"

"Aww, come on man!"

She giggled like crazy clutching Nod's shoulders. "Nod, you hilarious Leafman!"

"I'm not trying to be, MK," he laughed.

"But you are," she chuckled.

What they didn't know was that Ronin had jumped into the room to check on Nod. He basically saw everything. He was so gonna punish Nod for making out with a human girl. And her dad saw it. But what held Ronin back was the way her eyes sparkled when she looked at him. It seemed she liked him back.

(IMMA GO BATHE IN HOLY WATER WAIT RIGHT HERE)

(I'M BACK)

Ronin jumped onto Nod's shoulder and shouted in his ear. "HEY NOD!"

"Oh hey, tiny Ronin!" Nod laughed as he put him on MK's desk, peering at him intensely.

"I'M NOT TINY!"

"Yes, you are! Being a stomper has its advantages."

"WHATEVER! WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU TWO DOING!"

"Oh! Um...." Both their blushes intensified and Nod looked away.

"GUESS WHAT? HER," Ronin pointed at MK, "DAD SAW YOU BOTH DOING THAT! AND I JUMPED IN HERE WAY BEFOREHAND!"

"WHAT?!" MK shouted at the little Leafman, knocking him over.

"WATCH IT!"

"Sorry! But my dad saw? When?" 

"LIKE RIGHT NOW! HE BANGED THE DOOR CLOSED, IDIOTS! YOU SHOULD AT LEAST LOCK THE DANG DOOR BEFORE GOING AHEAD!" he had to shout for them to hear. (omg I'm making him be so mean)

"OMG! I'm so embarrassed!" MK covered her face with her palms.

"YOU SHOULD BE!"

"Ronin! You're only making her feel worse!" Nod snapped, hugging MK.

"SORRY!"

"That's the meanest sorry I've ever heard!"

"I'M YELLING THAT'S WHY! YOU STOMPERS CAN'T HEAR!"

"Jeez!" Nod exclaimed, hands up.

"OK BYE! YOU DO WHAT YOU GOTTA DO!" 

"Bye," MK said, waving as she watched him jump out the window and run to Moonhaven.

"Wanna continue?" he waggled his eyebrows at her.

She tittered, covering her mouth with her hands (like this: 🤭)

  
(don't look at Elsa, just the way she's laughing kay?)

Nod pecked her on the cheek and trailed his hands across her back, pulling her into his arms. But suddenly, there was a nervous knock on the door. "That must be your dad."

"Prepare your cheeks cause he's gonna ask us a million questions," MK laughed and told him, opening the door.

She grinned crookedly when she saw it was her dad. "Hi, Dad?"

"Um...Hi? I wanna ask you a few questions."

"Ok first let me tell you something. I like him, he likes me, and we kissed. Don't shower us with marriage gifts, we are NOT, ABSOLUTELY NOT, getting married," MK told the professor. Nod blushed at this.

"OMG MY OWN DAUGHTER FALLING IN LOVE! I AM SO HAPPY!"

"Ugh dad, please don't marry us right now!"

"I won't! But I will keep asking you for a baby!"

Both Nod and MK blushed hard at this. "D-dad!" 

"Um, sir, I don't wanna be rude but could you leave us alone?" Nod uncertainly said.

Immediately Professor Bomba left. "Baby! Don't forget the baby!"

"DAD!" MK screamed at him.

He only banged the door closed and locked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be lemon, I'll try. Love you guys! Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> I worked hard on this so please leave kudos! Thank you!


End file.
